


偷窥

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 偷窥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 禁止模仿 只是剧情设定
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	偷窥

01

喜欢有瘾，偷窥有罪

可即便杨九郎知道这个道理，他每日还是会站在窗前，透过那间暖黄色的光源的屋子想着那屋子里的主人今天在做什么。

每到这个时候他就会把手伸进裤子里，闭上眼睛开始幻想那屋子里的主人的脸。那间屋子的主人他认识，甚至是他的朋友。背着朋友做这样意淫的事，杨九郎虽然觉得羞耻，但是他控制不住自己。

每当他为此感到兴奋，他的脑海里浮现的都是清秀好看的那张脸：微微上扬的嘴角，高挺的鼻梁，一双永远亮汪汪的眼睛。他甚至还能够幻想到那个人的声音。

高潮之后的疲软，杨九郎对着那户没有拉上窗帘的小小房间，轻轻地念了那个主人的名字。

张云雷。

02

杨九郎一向是看天气预报的，他是未雨绸缪的人。可是昨天晚上他睡得有些晚，早上匆匆起床也没有检查。所以他现在站在单元门口，只能抓紧自己单肩背包的包带，再回去拿还要等电梯，肯定来不及。

跑吧，男人淋点雨也没关系。杨九郎用手挡住头，跑进雨里，他才跑到了前一幢楼的单元门口，身上都湿透了。正当他着急的时候，单元门锁响了起来，杨九郎一回头，正巧看到张云雷拿着一把伞从里面走出来。

有句话怎么说来着，你不洗头的时候出门，永远能够见到你心里喜欢的人。杨九郎现在的模样太过狼狈，浑身湿透，像是从河里刚被捞出来的小老鼠，头发也都紧紧贴着头皮。

“九郎？”张云雷才发现站在他面前的是杨九郎，他看了看外面的天气，立刻明白了过来杨九郎是没有带伞。他走上前，抓了抓杨九郎的头发，笑了笑，“没带伞吗？”

“嗯……”杨九郎有些不好意思地点头，“我要迟到了，所以走得急......”

“你衣服都湿透了，不换衣服怎么行？”张云雷试了试他身上的衣服，冰凉的，这样下去是要感冒的。

“跟我上楼，我给你换件衣服吧。”

“不行，我上班要迟到了……”杨九郎面露难色，他头一次觉得上班是不好的事情，如果不是上班，他现在就可以跟着张云雷回家了。

多么好的一个机会，可惜了他还要挤地铁。再晚一点他就要再等一班，一定会迟到。

“没关系，我开车送你。”

.........

张云雷家里并没什么不同，单身男人该有的样子，他也懒得收拾。就像他本人一样，从来都不加掩饰地表达着自己。

这只让杨九郎更觉得愧疚，越发觉得自己在背后偷窥是一种罪恶。可即便这样想，他还是不会改。

简单又清爽的白色短T，还好他们两人身高差不多，衣服也可以换着穿。杨九郎拿了衣服就躲进浴室里，简单地冲了两下擦干净才把张云雷的衣服抱在怀里。

他知道这样有些变态，但是他还是低着头把脸埋进张云雷的衣服里，贪婪地吸着衣服里的香气。他还没闻够，就被敲门声吓到，他这才意识到自己在干什么，慌忙把衣服穿好，开了一条小缝。

张云雷拿着内裤和裤子递给他：“内裤是我新买的，没穿过的，不介意的话，还是换一下比较好。”

“哦，好。”杨九郎的脸还是红的，他立刻把衣服拿过来关上了门，张云雷在门外催促着他快点的声音还在。杨九郎隔在门里，看着手里的东西。

怎么就是新的没穿过的呢，没劲。

03

接到张云雷电话的时候，杨九郎才到家，一身的疲惫让他想要缓解发泄。生活的压力让人压抑，杨九郎拉开窗帘，和往日一样，看向那个方向。

暖黄色的光源让他心安，就在他的手要向从前一样伸下去的时候，他的手机响了。

张云雷的电话。

杨九郎的手一抖，心虚地接通，张云雷的声音透过出音口传了过来，莫名地让杨九郎心动。

“九郎，你有空吗？”

“有空的，怎么了？”

“可以，来我家一趟吗？”

心上人的请求远远比任何话语都管用，杨九郎不知道自己是怎么跑出家门的，他只放下了自己的包，鞋子也是乱穿的。一幢楼的距离，等电梯的时间除去，杨九郎敲开张云雷家门 的时候，甚至连五分钟都不到。

“你是从哪来的，这么快？”张云雷甚至没有放下手机，游戏的声音还没停下，他看见杨九郎咽了咽口水，期待地看着自己。

“我从家里来的。”杨九郎抓了抓自己凌乱的头发进到了屋子里来，“我挂了电话就来了。”

他没有说在挂电话之前，其实他就在偷窥张云雷，他知道张云雷这时候一定没睡，会把灯开着，在屋子里面鼓捣着放自己想听的歌。

这个时候也许张云雷会给自己泡一杯茶，茶香醒神，而张云雷向来都不会早睡，所以对他没什么影响。

“哦，其实也没什么的，就是想请你来帮我泡杯茶。茶叶太高，我不想够，我够不到。”

“在哪里？”杨九郎下意识地回答，并没有发觉张云雷叫他来只是为了让他泡一杯茶。他也没有反应过来，张云雷和他差不多高，要是张云雷够不到，他也够不到。

也不知道是谁把茶叶放这么高的，杨九郎伸手去摸，竟然没有摸到。他踮着脚尖也还差一点。修长好看的手指扒拉着隔板，十分艰难。

张云雷在他身后看着，看着杨九郎因为去够茶叶而露出来的一节腰腹，白皙的皮肉暴露在空气里显出淡淡的红色，还有些粉。就像是鲜甜的奶油，想让人舔一口。这让张云雷想起了那天杨九郎在家里换衣服，开了一道缝的门把他的身体遮得死死的，看不见分毫。

“可以够得到吗？”张云雷压低了嗓子，往前走了两步，“够不到的话，就算了。”

“够到了。”终于还是被杨九郎够到了茶叶，他兴奋得像个孩子一样转过身来要炫耀自己的成功，没想到对上张云雷越来越近的脸。

灵活的舌头钻进口腔里，杨九郎觉得这远远比偷窥自己手动，要刺激得多。

04

杨九郎承认他来张云雷家，是有别的心思。但是他没想到现在占据被动的竟然是他。他都没怎么搞懂自己怎么就被带到了床上，怎么就被解开了皮带。

他们只是从厨房吻到了沙发上，茶叶罐子早就掉在了地上，但是这时候谁还有心思管这个。他们忘我地接吻，在沙发上滚了两圈，只是把衣服的扣子解开了几颗。杨九郎不服输，攥着张云雷的衣领重新亲了上去。他从没觉得亲吻就能够让他这么兴奋，他的舌头勾着张云雷的唇，他的手搭在张云雷的肩膀上，他不断地后退因为张云雷一直推着他在往前走。

他相信张云雷，所以他就这样被按倒在了床上。

张云雷的手伸进了杨九郎的裤子里，他摸到了意料之中的挺立。他含住了杨九郎的耳朵，把嘴巴里那么点潮气全都弄进他的耳朵眼里去。杨九郎受不了，握紧拳头又舍不得推开张云雷。

他听见张云雷的声音在他头顶传来，他听见了张云雷对他的审判：“偷窥我的时候，有想过会这样吗？”

“自己用手解决的时候，有我帮你弄得爽吗？”

杨九郎完全不能思考，他不知道张云雷是什么时候知道他的秘密的，他以为自己伪装得很好。他以为张云雷一直都不知道自己偷偷地觊觎着他。

“什么时候的事情了啊，九郎。你竟然一点都不告诉我呢。”张云雷加重了手上的力度，又捧着他的脸温柔地看着他，“你喜欢我吗，每天每夜地站在窗前看着我？”

“我也忘了是什么时候开始的。”杨九郎只能紧紧地抱着张云雷，他勾住张云雷的腿把他也往床上带，他抱紧了张云雷的腰，“我喜欢你，我爱你。”

“我知道。”

05

张云雷不是喜欢暴露的人，每天睡觉也都一定是要把窗帘拉上的。可是有一天他发现杨九郎就住在他的后面一幢楼里，他看着杨九郎每天上下地铁，背着他的包一步一跳地走进单元门里，那样可爱的身影真是让人沉迷。

那天之后他就没有拉过窗帘。

隔着一幢楼的距离，看不真切。张云雷只能够看到一个立在窗边的身影，久久伫立，不一会就把手伸进自己的裤子里。

他勾着唇不自觉地挂上一个浅浅的笑来。

杨九郎偷窥的时候也许从来没想过，被他偷窥的人其实一直都在和他对看，他做的一切，都被张云雷一一看在眼里。

杨九郎只活在自己偷窥张云雷的罪恶感里，又不能割舍，乐此不疲。但是张云雷告诉他说，让他来家里泡茶只是借口。

你不知道，我每天晚上看你自己脱掉裤子，就在想什么时候我能亲手把你的裤子给脱掉。

“我还觉得自己会得不到你的原谅，还觉得自己偷窥你特别罪恶。”杨九郎不满地噘着嘴，“原来你每天也是如此。”

喜欢有瘾，偷窥是罪。一切都是因为我爱你。

爱是原罪。

但是，我爱你。

Fin


End file.
